A Lonesome Song
by cfleighe
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! France, Tamaki, Kyouya, Love. What happens when Tamaki, after deciding to stay in Japan with the Host Club has a long talk with Kyouya? Will he ever see his mother again? Will he find love? Tama/Kyou Rating changed due to soft-core yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** King and Shadow King

**Rating:** Mature (Lemon in later chapters!)

**Warnings:** If you don't like Yaoi, then you're in the wrooong place, my friend. XD

**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club (Anime, not Manga. Leaves ends more open for opportunity. )

**P.O.V:** Kyouya

**Summary:** Angry at Tamaki's indolence in leaving the Host Club, Kyouya confronts him in the Third Music Room after the festival. What goes on from there…well, it shall unfold in due course.

**Parings:** Tama/Kyou

**Author's Note:** This takes place at the end of the anime series, after the last scene where Tamaki and Haruhi are dancing. All will be explained, I promise. : I plan to spend tons of time on this.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ouran, my name would be Bisco Hatori, and I'd be uber famous.

* * *

**One**

The grounds wereslowly-but-surely emptying as midnight drew closer. Boys trickled out through the gates, girls clinging to their elbows. The night-guards were shooing the leftover students out as well, separating those who were kissing passionately in the bushes. It's the same every year, and the guards never tire of embarrassing the students in this way.

Kyouya sat alone at a table, laptop glowing faintly. According to his calculations, the festival had been a big hit; Ouran might be seeing some hefty donations from some of the higher-rank students' parents. Unconsciously pushing his glasses up his nose – an old habit – Kyouya closed the festival document and shuts the laptop. He waited patiently as it goes into standby, relishing the sound of the fans dying, the hard disks shutting off…

"Sumimasen, but we're closing the gates."

Kyouya looked thoughtfully up, noting the guard who peered down at him. The man's eyes widened as he took in Kyouya's appearance.

"Gomen nasai," he murmured, bowing. "I didn't know it was you, Ootori-sama. Gomen, please stay as long as you like."

Kyouya's eyes followed the guard's retreating back, not looking away until it had dissolved into the darkness. The gates closed with a clang, and he realized that he is alone, in the dark, on the Ouran campus.

"Kyouya, you've outdone yourself this time."

It wasn't as if he hadn't been on the campus all night before. He'd done it many times, preparing for Host Club events, needing a place to stay so as to avoid his father's prying words. He really needed to avoid him this night. He knew his father had realized his son's involvement in buying out the Ootori companies. His father knew full well who K.O. was, knew full well that the third son, Kyouya, now owned nearly the entire Ootori enterprise.

The clock struck twelve, and the gong sent a shiver down Kyouya's spine. The lights around the campus went off, row by row. He was plunged into near-complete darkness. He looked up at the clock tower, the rose-colored stucco grey in the night. The face of the clock was lit by only the moonlight, the silver hands reflecting the soft glow. But there was another light; another light gleamed, below and to the right of the clock, on the third floor…

The Third Music Room's window was alight with warm ambiance, and Kyouya knew full well who was there.

Rising cautiously, he slipped his laptop under his arm and strolled slowly to the stairs. He climbed them surreptitiously, his footsteps barely making a sound on the marble. Kyouya was gifted with softness and grace, and he (coolly) put that to use more often than not.

As the rows and rows of classrooms slowly passed him by, he allowed his mind wander, letting his feet take him automatically to where he needed to be.

Earlier that evening, the wild chase for Tamaki had ensued, leaving Kyouya mentally and emotionally exhausted.

_The bastard,_ he thought. _Who in the hell does he think he is, running off without a word to anyone...without a word to _me_._

Kyouya's mind fell into a soft rage, anger pulling at the corners of his thoughts.

The scene in the parking lot flashed back to him, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, using every martial arts trick in their repertoire to give Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi time to go after the stupid King. As they drove the carriage away, his heart followed them, tracing their movements in his logical mind until he could imagine no more. Tamaki was to be saved by Haruhi, not him, and he couldn't change that.

When Tamaki had returned, carrying a wet Haruhi (princess-style) in his equally-wet arms, Kyouya had only watched, a small, bitter smile playing across his face. His relief over Tamaki's safe return was only so strong. His jealousy was stronger, because that's the type of person Kyouya is – headstrong, cool, jealous, intoxicating…

He had reached the door to the music room. He heard the melodious roar of the beautiful grand piano wending its way through the cracks in the door. Kyouya paused, one hand on the knob, hesitating.

After the last waltz had ended, Kyouya had watched quietly while everyone left in their own manner. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had gone home together, Honey on Mori's shoulders as per usual, and the Hitachiins, Kaoru supporting Hikaru, because his ankle was sprained during the chase, had headed to their car, moving in unison.

Haruhi had stayed by Tamaki until the others had left, talking quietly with him by the large fountain in the courtyard. Kyouya had pretended not to notice, had tried to ignore them, but his skin bristled as he peered up from his laptop just in time to see Haruhi place a small, light kiss on Tamaki's lips. Kyouya's heart sank as Tamaki's hands went to her shoulders, kissing her back for a moment. Then she left, blushing furiously. Kyouya looked hurriedly back down at his laptop, becoming the Shadow King, living in the shadows, missing the altogether confused look Tamaki had splashed across his open-emotive face.

_Back to reality, Ootori,_ he thought. His hand quivered on the golden knob, and, steeling his resolve, Kyouya opened the door.

The music poured out from the piano: emotive, moving, striking, music. Kyouya subconsciously drifted into the room, watching Tamaki's face, completely enthralled. The ethereal light the boy was giving off quieted Kyouya's mind. The chandelier's glow was glinting off the tear-tracks on Tamaki's face, his eyes narrowed, mouth taught, and fingers flying up and down the keys. Kyouya had never seen this before, this raw, _genuine_, emotion. Sure, he knew Tamaki's flights and fancies, but as fir pure, real emotion…that was something totally new.

He loved every bit of it.

Tamaki's fingers pounded out the last notes of _Musetta's Waltz_, by Puccini, and Kyouya was left standing in the doorway, nearly as emotionally exhausted from listening to the powerful piece as Tamaki himself.

The King looked up, gleaming violet eyes locking with Kyouya's instantly. They'd always been like that – understanding each other in an unspoken, connected way. It's probably what Kyouya first fell in love with.

"Kyouya," he murmured.

Kyouya took this as a greeting, and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. He even locked it, for good measure, but Tamaki didn't notice.

"Why are you still here, Okasan," he asked.

Kyouya internally chuckled at Tamaki's endearing term, and then quelled the emotion.

"I could ask you the same thing, Otosan," he replied, emphasizing the endearment.

Tamaki started at the question, and then seemed to realize the foolishness of the reaction.

"I was thinking about…about today's events."

_Aren't we all, Tamaki,_ Kyouya thought wryly.

"And what have you concluded about your near-relocation to France?"

"I'm not sure."

Kyouya didn't say anything, only stood, back straight, eyes never leaving Tamaki's.

"I mean…part of me understands the idiocy of my actions. I shouldn't have run away, especially without saying goodbye," Tamaki said sadly.

Kyouya's body tensed. He walked purposely forward, stopping at the piano, leaning on the surface with both hands spread, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it was pretty foolish," he said savagely. "You didn't even think of us, not once! How could you just think you can leave, Tamaki? You _know_ how much you and I have put into this club; you _know_ that we've given this our all. Why the fuck did you leave!?"

Tamaki looked taken aback at Kyouya's intensity. He didn't respond.

"What was so enticing, Tamaki?"

Tamaki glanced up into Kyouya's angry face, and then back down at the black and white keys.

"They told me I could see her again."

Kyouya froze, mouth open, about to form a sentence.

"Do you mean your...your mother?"

"Yeah."

Empathy flooded through Kyouya, filling him with the need to embrace Tamaki, to hold him and never let go. He ignored the feeling.

"So...you just assumed that you could go without saying goodbye?" the softness in his own voice startled Kyouya, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice.

Tamaki looked up with an unexpectedly sharp glance. He stood.

"You told me on the first day of the festival that I was always causing you trouble, that I was a burden and a nuisance," his voice shook. "I don't want to burden you, Kyouya! It would be better if I'd just left. My flights and fancies always hinder you, and I know you need to have room to expand and become the Ootori heir! I know what you want, Kyouya, and I was prepared to leave to free you, to free Haruhi, too."

"Haruhi," Kyouya said stiffly. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's going to become a lawyer," Tamaki said quietly, "and by keeping her here after school so often, I'm not being a help to her grades at all."

Kyouya looked into his best friend's face, the lank blonde curls draped softly around his face, violet eyes bright with anguish – genuine anguish. Even as he tried his hardest to prevent it, a laugh bubbled up from the depths of Kyouya's soul, and he laughed softly. Tamaki stared, a few tears trickling down his face.

In three strides Kyouya had walked to the bench, and stood before the King: the stupid, ignorant, flamboyant, sweet King.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met," he said.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Don't you know a joke when you see one? You are not a burden, Tamaki. You are a big part of our little club, and I don't think anything could change that."

He hesitated, and then added, "Remember, a Shadow King can't lurk in the shadows without a King to stand in the light."

"Kyouuuyaaa!"

Tamaki flung himself into his friend's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Kyouya's shirt became quite wet, but this was easy enough to ignore: He had Tamaki in his arms.

It was like a dream come true, except for the fact that Tamaki was crying hysterically.

_Shit,_ he thought to himself, _what the hell do I do now?_

He patted Tamaki's back, feeling the other boy relax at the touch. Leading him over to the couch, Kyouya sat down with Tamaki leaning into his chest, and relaxed, letting human instincts take over – instincts of wanting to take care of the person you love most.

"Shhh, it's all right," he said, softly stroking the blonde King's hair.

"I'm never going to see her again, am I?" he sobbed.

Resolve flooded Kyouya.

"We'll find her, Tamaki. I promise. You and I will go to France, and we'll find her together."

Tamaki breathed in a long, deep, shuddering breath, and then pulled away to look at his friend.

"You'll help me?"

"Of course."

Kyouya habitually pushed his glasses up farther on his nose, and looked away from Tamaki's eyes, already making plans, arrangements and calculations on how to find his fellow King's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: King and Shadow King

Title: King and Shadow King

Rating: Mature (Lemon!)

Warnings: If you don't like Yaoi, then you're in the wrooong place, my friend. XD

Series: Ouran High School Host Club (Anime, not Manga. Leaves ends more open for opportunity. )

P.O.V: Kyouya

Summary: Angry at Tamaki's indolence in leaving the Host Club, Kyouya confronts him in the Third Music Room after the festival. What goes on from there…well, it shall unfold in due course.

Parings: Tama/Kyou

Author's Note: This takes place at the end of the anime series, after the last scene where Tamaki and Haruhi are dancing. All will be explained, I promise. : I plan to spend tons of time on this.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, my name would be Bisco Hatori, and I'd be uber famous.

(((PART TWO! OH MY GAWD! coughs I'm really happy how this turned out. :D Sorry about the cliffhanger ending. XD That'll be fixed with chapter three. 3)))

Two

Over the next two days, Tamaki took refuge from his grandmother at Kyouya's house. His father having left for a business trip, Kyouya had the house to himself. This wasn't very useful to the 'furthering of their relationship,' however, because he and Tamaki were leaving in twenty-four hours.

"Tamaki," he said to his friend. "You packed yet?"

"Mmph," Tamaki grunted into his pillow.

"You're such a lazy ass. Get up and get packing."

_I feel like his spouse, nagging him like this. _He would never admit to himself that he liked the idea…very much so.

Kyouya ignored his sudden awareness of the situation, and turned away, throwing a red duffel bag on his bed. He felt Tamaki's eyes on him as he walked to his drawers, pulling out neatly-folded shirts and trousers, socks and underwear. He hid the underwear in between his shirts, feeling embarrassed at Tamaki being here, watching him doing normal things.

_Get a grip, Ootori. It's not like he hasn't seen you meander around your room before. You're being a bigger fool than he; and that's saying something._

"What?" he asked sharply, turning on the spot to stare back at Tamaki.

"Nothing, Okasan," he replied quiescently. "I just was noticing that you're so...articulate about the way you do things."

The last thing Kyouya felt at the moment was articulate, but he assumed it was in his nature to be methodical in his preparations for anything.

"Dually noted," Kyouya muttered.

"What time does our flight leave?"

"Eleven a.m."

"That's kind of late, isn't it?"

Kyouya merely glared at his friend.

The low-blood-pressure-demon didn't like to get up early.

Tamaki laughed nervously, remembering other incidents where Kyouya had been woken up at a 'indecent' hour. "Uh, okay, that's fine with me."

Kyouya smirked behind his glasses. He relished the whirl of pleasure it gave him to outsmart people, to make them _bend_ to his will.

"Okaa-san?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"Yes?" ever-alert to his presence, Kyouya heard Tamaki shift positions on the bed.

"Do you think we'll find her? You knew where she was after the school trip, right?"

Kyouya turned to look at his friend, taking in his appearance. Tamaki was sitting up, legs crossed, and his violet eyes were wide with worry. Kyouya sighed.

"Yes, Tamaki, I think we'll find her, and yes, I did know where she was right after the France trip. However…" he paused. "My men who have been staying close to her in France let me know only last week that she had been moved. They didn't know where, as she was moved under the cover of night. I assume it was to take her to a place where she could meet you, since you were going with Éclair."

Tamaki grimaced at the girl's name, and then sighed, bowing his head, which he rested in one lone, slender hand. The move was graceful. Kyouya swallowed, breath held.

_Stop this,_ he said to himself. _You're being overdramatic. _He schooled his expression into one of utmost calm, forcing his facial muscles to relax.

"I do think we'll find her. It can't be that hard. The Suoh family has only a few estates in France, right?"

"Yeah," Tamaki replied. "There used to be seven, but Grandmother made Father sell a few of them when I was brought here. There's only four now."

Kyouya nodded, thinking. "You'd be only allowed to stay at a Suoh mansion," he said aloud. "We might as well check the near vicinities to those mansions, since you wouldn't be allowed to go too far."

Tamaki groaned, and Kyouya looked up, surprised.

"I thought you liked being part of the Suoh family," he said.

"I do. I enjoy the meetings and the work, but…" Tamaki sighed. "I wish they'd give me a bit of freedom. At least _you_ can travel where you want to and not get reprimanded for it."

Kyouya didn't mention to his fickle friend that he was allowed to go many places in Japan. The Host Club proved that. But he knew that if Tamaki believed that he wasn't allowed much freedom, there was really no changing that.

_The idiot King._

"But it doesn't matter now," Tamaki said and met Kyouya's gaze. "I'm going whether they want me to or not."

Despite himself, Kyouya smiled.

"Alright then," he said, his voice unexpectedly soft. "But if we're going to go at all, you might want to pack."

Tamaki only grinned sheepishly.

--

The trip to the airport was a daze to Kyouya. His mind blanked out the commoner's airport, the dirty carts which you paid for to push your luggage, the under-stocked vending machines, and the overly-bright women working at the counter.

His brain filtered everything out except his goal – to get to France – and Tamaki.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was so ecstatic to be at a commoner's airport. His violet eyes took in every detail, and he exclaimed aloud every ten seconds to his friend about how 'marvelous' or 'enamoring' things were.

Kyouya ignored him.

Once on the plane, Kyouya took the seat closest to the aisle, mostly from not wanting to be shut up against the grimy window. Tamaki's complaints about 'Mommy being mean and not letting Daddy sit by the window' probably had something to do with it, as well.

Kyouya fell asleep.

Tamaki prodded him awake, asking him if he wanted a drink.

Kyouya ordered a Bloody Mary. The stewardess looked at him skeptically – he didn't look twenty-one, to say the least, but Kyouya flashed her his iciest, coolest smile. She beamed at him, cheeks flushed, and went to get his drink right away. It was free of charge, as well.

Tamaki grinned. "I like it when you bring out 'Host Kyouya' when we're not at the club."

"I find it rather annoying," Kyouya grumbled.

"I think it's kind of…cool."

The Ootori mask protected Kyouya's emotions from slipping through, but inside, his heart was fluttering.

The plane descended, and Kyouya, numbed from his drink, exited as fast as possible. Tamaki was at his heels, dog-like and adorable.

Kyouya groaned inwardly.

_You've just got to get over this night,_ he thought as they boarded a taxi and zoomed away. _Then everything will be easier._

To tell the truth, Kyouya was rather nervous about the night to come. They'd obviously be staying in a hotel…together…alone. Kyouya had purposely made sure their escape from Japan wouldn't be detected too easily – hence the commoner's flight – and had booked a hotel in kind. No Ootori or Suoh mansions were going to be used on _this_ trip. He stared out the window, silent.

Resistance failed him. His heart pounded and he stole a quick glance at Tamaki. To his horror, the blonde was staring at him, expression unfathomable. He noticed Kyouya's glance, and his eyes became questioning. Kyouya turned away quickly.

"Okaa-san?"

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"Are you okay?"

Kyouya looked back at his friend, wondering what Tamaki had seen in his face.

"I'm fine, Otou-san."

Tamaki beamed.

Kyouya silently sighed to himself and looked back out at the window, once again missing Tamaki's expression. Instead of confusion, like the last time the King's expression had been overlooked, this one was soft and sweet.

It seemed that Kyouya had miscalculated one tiny factor…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: King and Shadow King

**Title:** King and Shadow King

**Rating:** Teen (Lemon later on. I'll change the ratings then.)

**Warnings:** If you don't like Yaoi, then you're in the wrooong place, my friend. XD

**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club (Anime, not Manga. Leaves ends more open for opportunity. )

**P.O.V:** Kyouya

**Summary:** Angry at Tamaki's indolence in leaving the Host Club, Kyouya confronts him in the Third Music Room after the festival. What goes on from there…well, it shall unfold in due course.

**Parings:** Tama/Kyou

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really fun to write. - I enjoyed it. Kyouya's personality was really, really fun this time around…but I'm not saying anymore. XD Read on!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too busy staring intently at the FUNimation Ouran page to even think about owning the manga at this time. XD

Nearly an hour later, the taxi Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh were riding in pulled into the drop-off lane of a (five star) hotel. The hotel was made entirely of marble, golden fixtures marking the corners. French-paned windows appeared every four feet, nearly marring the smooth marble with indentations.

Kyouya quickly stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even pay attention to the hotel's finery; his blonde friend wasn't too far behind. They quickly entered the hotel, Kyouya brusquely asking a porter – in crisp French – to get their luggage. He then went started walking over to the reception desk. Tamaki jogged up beside him, keeping pace with Kyouya's long, smooth stride. Their feet made sharp taps – which echoed through the lobby - as they walked smoothly across the marble-tiled floor. Kyouya's eyes flicked around, finally taking in his surroundings. Plush forest-green couches were strategically positioned, large bouquets of calalillies and irises scattered the multiple mosaic tables. He grunted his approval.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said, his eyes traveling around the ceiling, which was painted with cherubs, "why are we at a hotel?"

"You don't want to get caught by your family, right?" Kyouya asked, startled by Tamaki's sudden speech.

"No but what…oh."

_And_ now_ he gets is,_ Kyouya thought sarcastically.

"That makes sense," Tamaki said.

"I should hope so."

They'd reached the desk. Tamaki took over, his French flowing over the blonde woman behind the counter, sweetly asking for a reservation for Ootori. She blushed furiously at his flirtatious eyes, his charming smile…

Kyouya shook himself.

_What in the hell does he think he's doing,_ he thought savagely. _Why does he have to 'host' every woman he comes into contact with?_

Kyouya's anger burned furiously, but the woman's voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a reservation for Ootori or Suoh," she said.

_She's nearly purring._

"Tamaki," Kyouya said in Japanese. "Stop flirting and let me take care of it."

His friend smirked as Kyouya moved to the desk himself, pushing Tamaki aside.

"The reservation is under 'Nekozawa,'" he said to the woman.

She looked at him haughtily, pursed her lips, and then reluctantly checked her computer. Her reaction to the Ootori boy wasn't nearly what it was for the Suoh. Kyouya's anger rose ten percent.

_How the stupid fool gets away with every thing he does…_

"Nekozawa?" Tamaki's voice rang out.

"Yes," Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I had to use someone else's name, just in case my credit cards were checked. Nekozawa agreed to help us out. Beside," he turned to Tamaki, malice in his eyes, "you look enough like him to use his ID."

Tamaki grimaced, remembering all the memories behind what had been dubbed 'the brother-sister-unification-incident.'

The woman handed them their cardkeys and gave Tamaki a little wave – accompanied with a giggle. Kyouya walked away, and heard Tamaki's voice ask, "do you happen to have a piano here in this establishment?"

The reply was a yes, there was a piano in the dining hall, but only staff could use it. Tamaki gave a low bow before leaving the temporary 'princess.'

_Of course he wants to know if they have a piano, _Kyouya mused. _That's so like him._

His heart fluttered, and he berated himself for it.

The two boys strolled into the elevator, Tamaki casually hitting the button. The doors closed with a soft _swish_, and the elevator began to move.

Keeping his face collected, Ootori mask firmly in place, Kyouya began to talk.

"Tomorrow we'll start looking for your mother at the nearest directories near the Suoh estate that's in this particular city," he began. "Then we'll be able to – one by one – narrow down our list of places to check."

Tamaki agreed, and the doors slid open. Kyouya didn't even look to see if Tamaki was following him; he walked out of the elevator and checked his cardkey.

"Room 280," he muttered, scanning the doors to his left.

Around the next corner, he found it. Slipping the cardkey into the slot, he pushed the door open, holding it for Tamaki, who moved into the room after him.

The door shut, and Kyouya saw that their bags were already there. It was not like he really cared, however. As he unzipped his bag, pulling out clothes for after his shower, His heart was in his mouth, pounding, shortening his breath. His face was flushed.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kyouya broke back into reality, silently berating at himself – again – for not paying attention to his surroundings. To his surprise – and horror – Tamaki's face was inches from his, staring intently into his own.

_Damn the fool and his boundary issues…_

He never thought he'd be beyond his own control. He leaned forward, inexorably; nearly…he couldn't even think it…nearly kissing his friend.

Control fell into place again as he struggled mentally. He was less than an inch from Tamaki's full lips when he pulled away.

"Yes, Tamaki, I'm fine," he managed to say in a cool voice, and walked into the bathroom.

The door closed with a snap, and Kyouya let his clothes fall to the flood in a heap, not even caring if they wrinkled.

_What have I done?_

His slowly raised one hand to his eyes to block out the light; fighting the oncoming stress-migraine. Kyouya _never_ lost his self control. Turning to the mirror, he stared intently into his own face, as if trying to discern what had possessed him to nearly kiss his best friend.

The answer came readily enough, and he struggled with the concept.

_I'm in love with him, I know, but…maybe I can't hold back anymore._

Shivering in beneath the chilly bathroom fan, Kyouya wrapped his thin arms around his thinner torso, and looked at the door.

_Maybe I'm going to have to relax, a bit._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Lonesome Song (I just realized that the title in the previous chapters' headers weren't the actual title

**Title:** A Lonesome Song (I just realized that the title in the previous chapters' headers weren't the actual title...heheh)

**Rating:** Teen (Lemon in later chapters, so I'll mature it then!)

**Warnings:** If you don't like Yaoi, then you're in the wrooong place, my friend. XD

**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club (Anime, not Manga. Leaves ends more open for opportunity. Plus, it gives the viewer a chance to hear – and relish – the characters' voices!!)

**P.O.V:** Kyouya 3

**Summary:** Angry at Tamaki's indolence in leaving the Host Club, Kyouya confronts him in the Third Music Room after the festival. What goes on from there…well, it shall unfold in due course. As of now, Kyouya and Tamaki have made it to France. They are staying in a five-star hotel, where Kyouya becomes very nervous. After almost kissing Tamaki, he runs into the bathroom, tormented by his own feelings. What happens next?

**Parings:** Tama/Kyou

**Author's Note:** I'm SO SORRY for the lack of updates! I'm really, really trying. I promise. I had a death in the family, so it's been hard. : Thank you so much for the reviews and urgings! I'll be writing more now.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ouran, my name would be Bisco Hatori, and I'd be uber famous.

--

Chapter Four

When Kyouya emerged from the bathroom, he found Tamaki gone, and a note on the nightstand.

"Okaa-san—I went to find the piano downstairs. Come looking for me after your shower, if you want.—Tamaki"

"Thank God," Kyouya said aloud, and sat on the bed in relief.

He hadn't wanted to be enclosed in a small (well, not that small) hotel room with Tamaki, after he'd gone and...

Kyouya automatically stopped himself from thinking the words, but then steeled himself, lowering his guard, and spoke aloud.

"...almost kissed the fool."

His shoulders drew themselves closer into his body, entirely habitually. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to relax.

"If I can't relax," he said out loud, "then I can't have him."

He made sure his hair was dry, then cleaned his glasses and put on his shoes. Checking himself in the mirror, he admired his complexion – free of all acne, of course – and straightened his Express button-down shirt. Stonewashed jeans fell from his hips seductively, and he was pleased with the ensemble.

Grabbing his cardkey, he shoved it into his pocket along with his cell phone and left the room.

_I need food,_ he thought suddenly. _I doubt they'd have nabe, though._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he decided to take the stairs instead of wait for the elevator. He pulled open the door marked "stairs" and began to climb down.

"Hello, Hunny-senpai," Tamaki's voice rang out from the stairwell.

Kyouya stopped suddenly, paralyzed.

"Yeah, we're fine. The flight went okay. Oh, so Kyouya told you where we were going" –pause– "That makes sense. He is very intelligent."

Kyouya's breath caught.

_Why is Tamaki talking to Hunny-senpai?_

"Well...I called..." Tamaki's voice was getting fainter. Kyouya followed it impulsively, walking farther down the stairs.

"You see, you remember what you and I talked about before I left?"

Kyouya paused mid-step.

"Well, you were right." Tamaki's voice held a note of happiness that Kyouya couldn't place.

"I...I'm glad. I was rather worried." –another pause– "Yes, I'll do that. Arigato, Hunny-senpai."

Kyouya heard a door close, and let his shoulders relax.

_What was that about?_

Not letting his mind wander, Kyouya finished descending the stairs and emerged into the lobby. His mind instantly knew where to go. It wasn't hard; all he had to do was follow the music.

The grand lounge was packed with people, all staring intently at his best friend as his fingers graced the grand piano's glistening keys. Kyouya stopped at the entryway, leaning against the wall.

The music poured into his soul like water. Every muscle relaxed as the stress of his life washed away for one blissful moment, weariness spreading to the tips of his fingers. He slowly ran one hand through his fine black hair, eyes never leaving Tamaki's emotive face.

If someone could really experience the insane quantity of emotions that Tamaki did – at one time – they would understand him better. Kyouya didn't know the feeling of being emotionally overwhelmed, but he understood the feeling of trying to suppress everything, of what happened if he didn't.

As he listened to Tamaki play, he considered the merits of relaxing his standards. Not change his personality – never. He was entirely genuine when he was his Shadow King self, the cool, calculating man. But he did have other feelings too, other ways he thought of himself...

His feet propelled him to the piano, and he took his customary place in front of Tamaki, leaning on the surface. His friend didn't look up, but Kyouya knew his presence was noted. There was an essence of pure calm that enveloped them both, and before he knew it, Kyouya was smiling softly.

That caught his friend's attention. Tamaki glanced up, a small smile spreading his lips, violet eyes meeting his friend's. But it only lasted a second, Tamaki's eyes then closing as he played.

Kyouya left the room, his chest tight. He took the stairs again, climbing back up to their room. He knew Tamaki would be disappointed when he finished his minuet and realized his friend was gone, but Kyouya didn't care. He needed sleep...and time to think.

As he stripped down to just boxers and crawled into the bed – noting the thread count was impossibly high – he realized that the time to think would be much, much later. Sleep claimed him.

When he woke, Tamaki's face greeted him.

"Okaa-san!" he said happily. "Good morning!"

Kyouya glared from beneath the covers, which were pulled up to his nose.

"What time is it?"

"One," Tamaki replied.

_Oh shit._

"Gomen nasai, Otou-san," Kyouya said sleepily. "I meant to get up earlier."

Tamaki beamed happily.

"That's okay!" he said. "You can get up now and we can go to the health homes in the area."

Kyouya nodded, sitting up.

"Of course."

As he got up to find clothes, he felt a warm, large hand on his bare shoulder. Goosebumps spread from the spot.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Are you okay?"

_Why does the fool king keep asking me this?_

"As I've said before," he said crisply, "I'm fine."

But Tamaki's hand didn't leave his shoulder.

"Kyouya," Tamaki's voice began, "why did you try..."

"Tamaki, let me get dressed," Kyouya's voice was sharp and unforgiving. He berated himself as he got a glimpse of Tamaki's expression in the mirror across the room. His friend's face was wrought with confusion and...pain?

_Goddamnit, Ooroti,_ he thought.

Tamaki's hand left his shoulder and he dressed himself to the nines.

As they left the hotel for a trip to some health spas, Kyouya tried to be nicer to his friend, even apologizing for his curt tone, but Tamaki ignored him, merely commenting on how he couldn't wait to see his mother.

The first health spa turned out to be a bust. Aside from charming half of the ladies who worked there – Kyouya, too, was involved with this – and claiming their free glasses of icy lemonade, they didn't turn out any results. Tamaki's crestfallen face was enough to anger Kyouya enough to call up his men and set them on the other health spas in the area. Tamaki was slightly surprised.

"You're sending your men to help me?"

"Yes, Tamaki, of course."

Tamaki's smile wasn't missed on Kyouya this time, only overlooked.

((Sorry for the shortness. This was kind of filler-ish, eh? I'll have the next chapter up really, really soon. Probably by the end of the week. It's 6am here in New Mexico (no I don't live here; I'm on vacation), and I've been up all night. Bai bai!))


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: HOLY SHIT, UBER FAST UPDATE

**Notes: HOLY SHIT, UBER FAST UPDATE!!**

Well, I've officially decided that I wasn't going to take up tons of space with useless information at the top of the document. I'm assuming that everyone who's this far along has read the first chapters – God, I hope so – so I'll just mention that I don't own Ouran (so I don't get into twouble) and that I love this paring so much, that reading anything straight involving Tamaki doesn't make me happy. Unless Bisco-sensei wrote it, of course. :D

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't been able to individually respond to all of them...I've been really lazy. TT There's no excuse. So, I'll just make it a done deal and thank you enthusiastically right here. hugs reviewers

So, this chapter starts to get...well, you'll see. :D Since it's the 5th chapter, I decided to entrust Kyouya with some extra spice. :D We're pretty far along, you see.

BTW, I'll be rewriting the entire fic eventually and posting it on my Deviantart. I'll link the finished (and betaed) copy when I'm done.

Oh, and let me know if this should get a higher rating, mmkay? In most Young Adult novels I read, there's some basic sexual stuff, so I think T's okay...but if you think otherwise, lemme know. :D

--

His coffee was cold.

Realizing that he had been aimlessly staring into space for the last half hour, Kyouya wondered again where Tamaki was. Since Kyouya had mentioned that he would 'of course use his men to find Tamaki's mother,' the fool had gone missing with a 'arigato, Okaa-san!"

_Where the hell _is_ he!?_

Looking unhappily into the dregs of his now-cold coffee, Kyouya stood abruptly, throwing a few Euros onto the table. He left the café, whipping out his cell phone and calling Tamaki.

"Hello?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya breathed, "where the hell are you?"

"The hotel," he said. "Where else?"

Kyouya nearly burst a blood vessel.

"You ran off – again – without telling me where your destination was."

"Aw, were you worried about me?"

"Hardly," Kyouya lied through his teeth.

"Well fine, then. Don't come back here yet though, okay? Give me another hour."

Kyouya's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause. Byee!" Tamaki ended the call.

_The idiot,_ Kyouya thought. _What the fuck is he doing?_

But, as always, Kyouya was unable to say no to his best friend. His next hour and a half involved another cup of gradually-cooling coffee.

Kyouya entered the hotel room with a snap of cardkeys and doorknobs. To his surprise, Tamaki lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of their room. The raven-haired teen swallowed as he took in Tamaki's shirtless form. Awkward-yet-graceful teenage muscles rose and fell as he inhaled then exhaled, his arms behind his head. A light dusting of blonde hair wrapped itself around his belly-button and drifted...downward. Kyouya shivered, forcing himself to break his habit of quelling any emotion at the sight of the finely-sculpted boy.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, hello, Kyouya," Tamaki said, glancing at his friend. "I was just resting."

_Resting, indeed,_ Kyouya said. _What was he actually doing?_

"Ah. I see."

Kyouya moved to his own bed and sat, the mattress sinking beneath his weight. He glanced at Tamaki again, who's violet eyes were staring, unfocused, at the ceiling again.

Glasses glinting sharply, Kyouya opened his laptop with one fluid movement. He punched a few rapid keys and began to update his files on Tamaki's mother.

"Tamaki," he said, "since the first health spa didn't turn out alright, how about we check these other three out this evening?"

"All right," Tamaki said sadly. "I'd really like to find my mother."

Kyouya grunted in affirmation.

_Oh, we'll find her, Tamaki. I promise you._

They were silent for several long minutes, Kyouya stealing glances at his friend, not knowing that Tamaki saw each and every one.

A sharp ringtone broke the silence. Kyouya snatched at his phone and answered it curtly.

"Hai?"

Tamaki rolled over to face Kyouya, who turned his face toward his friend. Their eyes met, and Kyouya put a finger to his lips. Better to silence the idiot now, before he started asking a million questions. His lips curled as he saw Tamaki's eyes widen and then narrow in concentration. He was obviously having trouble refraining.

"Where?' Kyouya sat up.

Tamaki's eyes widened even more.

"Thanks, Tachibana," he said, and shut the phone.

"Well—" Kyouya began, but was cut off.

"Who was it!?" Tamaki said, leaping to his feet. "What did they want? Do they know anything? Tell Otou-san, Okaa-san!"

"Tamaki!" Kyouya raised one hand to his nose, pushing his glasses up self-consciously. "Let me explain. Calmly.

"That was Tachibana—and if you had been listening, you would've known that." He paused for emphasis on this last statement. It was completely ignored by the King. He continued. "He's found a hit on where your mother may be. And _before_ you start screaming with joy, Tamaki, please let me finish."

Tamaki closed his mouth.

"Arigato. So, we're going to have to take a train to the Cotê d'Azure. Tachibana relayed to me – in strictest confidence, of course, that your mother has taken residence there, by the water."

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears, and Kyouya looked away from them habitually, ignoring the feeling of longing to reach out to his friend.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said, and for once, it wasn't spoken with melodrama. Kyouya couldn't resist looking back at his friend, who was now dry-eyed, surprisingly. "Arigato, and I'm in your debt now, I guess."

_That's certainly the _wrong_ thing to say to me, of all people, Tamaki._

He grinned evilly.

"Oh wait..." Tamaki said, cottoning on. "That's not what I...I mean..."

Those troublesome violet eyes were so cute.

"I'll have to think about your _debt_, Tamaki."

Tamaki sighed. "You're always good at doling out debts, Kyouya. Especially with Haruhi," he added as an afterthought.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed a fraction, chest tightening. His own personal "inner-mind theatre" flashed back to the night of the final dance party, the fireworks...Tamaki and Haruhi kissing...

"I must be precise with my calculations," he said stonily.

_Goddamn him._

Before Tamaki could even respond, Kyouya calmly asked a question he'd been meaning to ask, hoping for a truthful answer.

"Are you...in love with her?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, face turning crimson.

"I...I don't know, myself," he said lamely.

"You kissed her back," Kyouya said pointedly.

"Oh, dear. You saw that."

"Hard not to—I was sitting about six feet away."

"I didn't think you were paying attention..." Tamaki mumbled.

_Of course you didn't. You wouldn't know how much I watch you if it whacked you in the skull._

"Yeah, I kissed her back," he admitted. Kyouya stiffened. "But...it wasn't what I expected."

_Huh?_

"Meaning...?"

"I thought I liked her. Truly. But..." Tamaki paused, searching for words, it seemed. "But our kiss didn't feel right to me."

Kyouya's back tensed as he heard the words "our kiss," wishing it was _his_ kiss...his and Tamaki's but...

_It didn't feel right?_ His heart fluttered.

"So, you don't think you're in love with her, now?" Kyouya silently berated himself for the hopeful undertones in his voice.

"Yeah." Tamaki's gaze met Kyouya's, who looked away.

"Interesting."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

Kyouya glanced up.

"Were you expecting something different?"

"Ah...no."

"Well, I will say a few things, I suppose," Kyouya said. "First, I believe that perhaps you were merely chasing something you knew you couldn't have, just because you're a slight player. Don't glare at me. You know it's true. Second, I'm sorry for Haruhi that she will have to overcome the rejection from you. We may not see much of her in the next semester. And finally, I'm sorry for you, as well, because what you thought was love wasn't."

Tamaki gaped at his friend.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go."

"It'll probably be the last time, too." Kyouya replied.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Tamaki said, grinning.

Kyouya easily ignored this comment.

"Have you ever been in love, Okaa-san?"

The question startled Kyouya. He obviously knew that the answer was yes, he had been in love before...he was now. But he couldn't answer Tamaki with that answer.

"Well?" Tamaki said impatiently, eyes round and feminine.

"Yes." Kyouya said without realizing it.

_Maybe I can tell him about...that one time._

"Oooh," Tamaki said, squealing. "Kyouya had a _girlfriend!!_"

"No," Kyouya said quickly, "not a girlfriend." He couldn't stop the heat flooding his cheeks as memories flooded his brain.

Tamaki's eyes widened as what Kyouya was saying fell into place.

"You...are you gay?"

Kyouya nodded jerkily.

"Hmm," Tamaki said, "that explains a lot."

Kyouya looked up from his excel document.

"Well," Tamaki began, "You aren't particular interested in any of the girls we host. I also – initially – thought that you might like Haruhi, because for some reason, whenever I'm with her, you seem rather...jealous."

Kyouya swallowed, but the idiot King kept on rambling, not even making the connection.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a girl. Have you ever been with one before?"

"No."

"I see. Well then, you must tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

Kyouya's stare turned from merely listening to sharp and pointed.

"I want to hear all about it! Don't leave a single detail out" Tamaki beamed.

_Fuck._

"Okay," he said smoothly, closing the laptop.

_If it's details he wants,_ Kyouya thought maliciously, feeling as though his privacy was being invaded, _then it's details he's gonna get._

"His name was Takeru, and he was eighteen. I was...well, I was fifteen. Yes, yes, I know the illegality of this, but don't look so surprised, Tamaki. I break the rules, too." He cleared his throat. "I met him at a café in Tokyo when I was staying with relatives. He's a fantastic artist, coming up with beautiful sketches and paintings...well, we became fast friends, and then one day, it progressed into something more."

Kyouya paused to look at his friend's expression, which was completely – for once – unreadable. Kyouya was slightly startled, and instantly – in a somewhat immature fashion – planned to make his friend _react._

Kyouya is never rash; he's only sometimes emotionally immature.

"He was honestly one of the greatest guys I've ever known. His logic matched mine, if a little more on the creative side, and I think that's what initially attracted me to him. It wasn't the sex – although that was _fantastic_, I might add – it was probably the common ground we stood on.

"My father found out and had me return home. Take-kun wasn't...of noble birth, you might say. Actually, he was one-hundred-percent commoner. My father obviously didn't like this – although he didn't care about me being gay – and stopped the relationship altogether."

Tamaki was openly emotive again, and Kyouya had a rush of both satisfaction and pain as he saw the shock spread across his friend's face.

"You..." Tamaki couldn't seem to get the words out. "You had sex with him?"

"Yep," Kyouya said coldly. "I did."

Tamaki didn't say anything.

"Did you...enjoy it?"

_He's like a little kid asking his parents how babies are made._

"Yes, as I stated before, it was fantastic," Kyouya said. His mind reeled as he flashed back to those night of sweat, skin, lips, teeth, hips...

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I just didn't think you had ever done it before."

Kyouya barked out a sharp laugh.

"Tamaki, I may not be the warmest person, but I'm not completely without desires."

Tamaki blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"Just because my sexual desires don't rampage around like yours do," he said, "doesn't mean they don't exist."

Tamaki blushed harder. "But I've never..."

_Huh?_

"You've never...what?"

"I've never had sex before."

_Now _this_ is a new development._

"That's surprising," Kyouya said. "I would've thought otherwise. You're rather confident with your body."

As he spoke the last two words, he felt his throat constrict. The thoughts of Take-kun had left him rather aroused, remembering the intimate moments. He noticed vaguely that his pants had become rather constricting. Luckily, the laptop was in his lap still, if closed.

Tamaki didn't say anything, and Kyouya figured this was the end of the conversation.

"So tomorrow we'll get an early start – say, at eleven-ish – and we'll head over to your mother's."

Tamaki nodded and then laughed happily, but an edge crept into his voice. Kyouya stood up and moved quickly to the bathroom, trying not to let Tamaki see...well, see how tight his pants had _really_ become.

"God, Kyouya, I don't think you know how I've waited for this day. It's been four years. Four long years."

"I know," he replied, then shut the bathroom door with a click.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Yes, another one

**Notes: **Yes, another one.

I've written another one. This one's smutty, so I've rated it M. : I love updating. It's fun. I don't want to dangle you on severe cliffhangers, and since I have time right now, I'll do a MASS POST to get all the chapters I have out. :D

I'm gonna post both at the same time, I think. My ideas are SPINNING, so I've got to get them out on paper (screen?) asap. :D Thanks to you all for the reviews, again, and I hope this chapter does Tama/Kyou justice!

I'm totally melodramatic now. This chapter is so lame. There's so much fan service. They're shirtless most of the time. Oh well. It makes it sexy.

I can't decide who's the uke and who's the seme. I like it when Kyouya's the dominant one, because it fits his personality. However...Tamaki's caring side makes him a really good seme, too. I don't know. I'll probably just see where it goes and not label it.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ouran, I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction. _This stuff would be fact!!

--

Heat. Pulsing waves of heat flooded his body as he pleasured himself in the steaming water. He grunted, his body enjoying the strokes, the sensation of long fingers pulling, creating friction...

The shower drowned out his cry as he came, spilling himself into the tiled tub, fire flooding his body, pupils dilated.

"Tamaki!"

Kyouya slumped against the wall, the water pounding his thin back as he shivered in the remains of his orgasm. His hand curled into a fist, and he let his head fall forward, black hair soaked and falling over his face. With a muffled growl, he thrust his fist into the tile wall, causing a somewhat loud _bam._

"Tamaki..." he said again. He let his best friend's name trail into silence as he brooded.

_I'm so alone, _he thought miserably. _I would tell him, tell him how fucking _alone_ I am all the time, ask for companionship...but it would ruin the dynamics I've helped to build._

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya froze, a hastily quashed gasp just barely escaping through his parted lips. He failed.

The door clicked open and he could hear the soft padding of bare feet on the floor.

"Tamaki..." he said weakly, and hated himself for it.

"Kyouya, what happened?" Tamaki reached the tub and knelt on the other side of the curtain, only able to see the top of his friend's head. "I heard a bang."

"I..." Kyouya nearly said it. He nearly uttered those three, forbidden words he had always told himself he would never say.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember things that made you angry."

It was obvious to Kyouya that Tamaki was a lot less of an oblivious idiot as he made himself out to be.

"I've always thought you were so...distant," Tamaki began, reaching up to shut the water off. "But I guess that was a stupid thing to think."

Kyouya laughed, voice choked by his own misery.

_If only he knew what he does to me._ _ Here I am, completely naked in front of him, and he doesn't even know how _difficult_ it is to keep my cool._

He felt a towel drape itself around his shoulders.

"Come on, Okaa-san, get out."

He obeyed, powerless against Tamaki's command. He felt Tamaki's long fingers wrap the towel around his waist.

"Tamaki, let me change, okay?" Kyouya's voice held a slight note of irritation, but only to mask something nearly uncontrollable.

Tamaki nodded his assent and flashed a brilliant smile, obviously trying to cheer Kyouya up. A small near-grimace flickered across Kyouya's lips, and Tamaki left.

He dressed quickly, pulling on pajama bottoms. To his horror, he didn't have a shirt.

_Oh, no..._

As he emerged from the bathroom, he saw that Tamaki was on _his_ bed, also in pajama bottoms.

"Why are you in my bed," Kyouya deadpanned.

"So I can help you."

"You don't have to help me."

_It would be better if you didn't._

"But I waaant to," Tamaki smiled warmly, and Kyouya couldn't help but move to the bed and take a seat on the edge. Tamaki reached over and turned the light off.

"Tamaki..."

Tamaki didn't listen to his friend, but took him by the shoulders and pulled him down next to him. He removed Kyouya's glasses, placing them on the nightstand. With a long sigh, he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's warm midriff.

"Feel better, okay?" Tamaki said into Kyouya's ear. "I'm sorry."

Kyouya closed his eyes and didn't say anything. He only reveled in the feeling of warmth and kindness that emanated from his friend. Within minutes, he felt Tamaki's breathing deepen, then slow. He was asleep.

"Goodnight, Tamaki," he murmured into the darkness of the room.

Tamaki grunted softly and squeezed his friend tighter. Kyouya waited a few minutes, and then tentatively took one of Tamaki's long-boned hands from around his waist and placed a soft kiss in his palm.

"Arigato."

The next morning, the alarm went off at ten-thirty. Kyouya stirred, hating the sound of the beeps, and struggled with the very, very heavy blankets...

He opened his eyes with a shock, remembering the night before. His blonde princely friend lay next to him...well, more on top of him. Kyouya's arms were wrapped around Tamaki, Tamaki's head tucked beneath Kyouya's chin. His breath was warm on Kyouya's bare chest, and he shivered.

"Kyouyaaa," Tamaki said, yawning. Kyouya let go of his friend quickly. Tamaki sat up.

"Is it time to get up?"

"Yes," he said.

"Are...you okay today?"

"Yeah." Kyouya paused, awkward. "Arigato, Tamaki."

Tamaki merely smiled and went to get dressed. Kyouya followed suit, and before his sleep-addled brain knew it, they were on their way to the Cote d'Azure.

Tamaki could barely contain his excitement on the way to his mother's house. He bounced in his seat the whole way there. Kyouya tried to calm him down, but didn't succeed. But this failure wasn't one he got upset over. It was something to be happy about, actually.

_At least I've succeeded in this much,_ he thought absently, but the rest of him brooded. He was still shredded over what happened the night before. He cringed.

They pulled up to a house forty-five minutes later, and Tamaki flung himself out of the car before it had even stopped moving.

"Tamaki, please be careful. I don't need a huge hospital bill to—" but Kyouya was cut off.

"Mère!" Tamaki ran to a beautiful blonde woman, sporting violet eyes and a pale, sharp complexion. Kyouya climbed out of the car behind his friend, lingering in the background.

The tears were immense. Tamaki's face was entirely soaked, his mothers matching in intensity. They cried together, Mother and Son, united after four long years of sad separation. Tamaki's mother planted a kiss on his forehead, murmuring sweet 'I love you's and smiling through blinding tears.

_They have the same smile._ His thoughts were as loving as Tamaki's probably were, but they didn't show so obviously. His glasses reflected the light and hid the warm glint his eyes held.

Tamaki's mother then looked up, noticing for the first time that there was someone else there.

"Kyouya-kun," she said happily. "I'm glad to be able to see you again."

Kyouya made a little bow, replying in kind.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said. "Don't turn on your host-self for my mother. That's just weird."

Tamaki's mother laughed, her violet eyes twinkling in an all too familiar way..

"I don't mind, Tama, I think Kyouya's a very handsome gentleman when he's a host."

_And, just like Tamaki, she says things without thinking of the consequences._

"I thank you, Madame," he said, smiling.

"Let us go inside, Mother. I don't want you getting cold."

Kyouya watched as Tamaki led his mother inside the house. A moment later he popped his head out again and said to him, "you coming?"

The raven-haired teen nodded his assent and followed the blonde prince into the house. Kyouya glanced around approvingly as they walked into the wide, spacious living room of the health house. It was furnished in close-to the same style of the previous one Tamaki's mother had resided in, but the reception room was much more spacious, complete with roaring fireplace and dozens of dozens of pictures featuring Tamaki lining the mantle. Some of them even showed a focused Kyouya in the background.

"Please sit, Kyouya," Tamaki's mother said. "We are not total strangers."

"No, indeed," he said, and sat.

Their conversations turned to a more benign course, and eventually, Kyouya tuned out. He didn't normally distance himself from conversations like this, but for once he let himself relax. Tamaki's mother was just as infectious in personality, and Kyouya thought if he tried to keep up with both of them he'd probably wind up giving himself a migraine.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya looked up. Tamaki and his mother were standing. He hastily stood himself.

"Tamaki," he said. "Now that I've seen you safely here, would you like me to return to Japan so you can spend some time with your mother?"

"No, Kyouyaaa! You should stay here, too!"

_Ah. The fool is back._

But as Kyouya peered into his friend's eyes, he saw something there he hadn't seen before, something he couldn't name.

"If it is okay with you," he said, turning to Tamaki's mother.

"Any friend who's this sweet to Tamaki is welcome here," she said warmly. "Besides, you look really tired."

_So the bluntness is genetic._

Kyouya internally jolted slightly at the word 'sweet.' Is that how it looked?

_I guess so._

"Tamaki, if you go up the stairs, the third door on the right is a guestroom. Kyouya can stay there."

Tamaki grinned and took his friend's hand, tugging him out of the room. As they climbed the stairs, Kyouya voiced an opinion.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave you with your mother?"

"Kyouya! You've come _this_ far with me, I'd feel awful making you leave. Besides, I want you to stay!"

Kyouya smiled slightly. Tamaki dropped him off at the door to the guestroom and then left him, striding downstairs again. Kyouya opened the door and went inside, closing it quietly behind him.

It was only then that he realized that Tamaki had stopped calling him Okaa-san. He felt something wither inside him, and not in a good way. As his tired, logical mind put the pieces together, he came to the conclusion that what Tamaki had emanated from his violet gaze only moments before was something along the lines of completion. Wholeness.

That was one of the worst moments of Kyouya's teenagehood, coming into the realization that his fatal attraction to his best friend might be exactly that – fatal. Tamaki had a mother again, a father back in Japan, more friends than he could even count, and he could have his pick of any girl or guy to date. What more could he want?

_Is this it?_


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Wooooooooo

**Notes: **Wooooooooo! So I was at a con, right, and I got to sit WITH (a cosplayer) KYOUYA AT AN OURAN TEA EVENT. I nearly collapsed. Especially when he put his arm around me to take a picture. !! It was soooo awesome. dies

I decided not to tell the guy cosplaying Kyouya that I have little fantasies about him fucking Tamaki. It seemed…inappropriate. XD

cough Uh, yeah. Reality. So, this is Chapter Seven, as you can full well see, and we're drawing the story to a close here. It's all coming full circle. I'll try to wrap up as many loose ends as I can, ne? One more chapter after this!!

...I couldn't do it. I couldn't make Kyouya uke. I couldn't force myself. I really did try. I tried so many times. I wrote it _eight_ different ways. Eight! But he still had to be seme. sigh Oh dear god. :3 Sorry, guys, if it looks as if Kyou-chan's a uke in the beginning. When it came time…well, yeah. Heh.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Ouran, I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction. _This stuff would be fact. (Did I mention that I got to sit with a Kyouya??)

- - - - -

"Kyouya."

"Nnngh."

"Kyouya!"

"Mmmph."

"Kyouyaaaaaa!"

Kyouya wearily opened his eyes. Blurry light filtered through his lashes and it took him a second to realize what he was looking at. His eyebrows contracted as he realized Tamaki was mere inches from his own face. With one deft movement, the blonde was tossed out of the room – forcefully..

"Tamaki!" he moaned. "_Don't_ get that close to me in the morning."

_Not worth mentioning my emotional reaction to his…nearness._

Four hours later, Kyouya woke to own accord. He rolled over, trying to dispel the last dregs of sleep from his brain, when his gaze yet again fell on his friend.

"…"

"Kyou-chan?"

"…"

Tamaki cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong, Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya only shook his head.

"Well, then, say something," Tamaki mumbled sullenly.

Kyouya snorted. "You deserve it. You woke me up at what, six?"

He regretted his completely rash and anger-driven statement as Tamaki's eyes filled with tears.

"Kyou-chaaan's mad at me."

"No, Tamaki, I'm not."

"You think I'm an idiot."

"Yes, I do."

Tamaki took a deep breath and glowered at his friend.

Kyouya crossed to his friend and patted his blonde hair. As the fine locks slipped between his fingers, he realized – painfully – how he was practically nude.

"Tamaki, leave and let me get dressed."

"Can't I just stay here?"

Kyouya felt heat flood his face

"No. Get. Out."

Tamaki gracefully lifted himself from the bed and went to the door. As it shut behind him, Kyouya thought he heard his friend chuckle, but assumed he had imagined it.

_More like a heartfelt sob, _he thought.

Once dressed, Kyouya left his room. Barely making it into the hall, he was nearly pushed over by a massive blonde blur attacking him.

"What! _TAMAKI!"_

Tamaki laughed as he hugged the more-than-startled Kyouya.

"Sorry, Kyou-chan, but I couldn't help myself."

Kyouya breathed in slowly, maintaining composure.

"Fine," he said. "Just get off me."

Tamaki sighed and let go. Kyouya absently rubbed his arms where Tamaki had grabbed him, trying to dispel the tingle that flitted across the surface of his skin.

"What are we going to do today?"

Tamaki waggled his eyebrows. "_We're _not doing anything. I'm sending you out for the day."

"What?"

"I've got something I've gotta do," he grinned.

Kyouya didn't say anything.

"You woke me up…to send me out of the house."

Tamaki nodded and gave his friend a little push. "I'll see you later, then! Don't come back for a few hours."

Kyouya was then pushed out the front door, which closed behind him with a sharp snap.

"The idiot," Kyouya said, trying to sound like he didn't care. Even if he did.

His day turned out to be rather productive. He purchased presents for the entire Host Club, which consisted of a box of French pastries for Hunny-senpai, a matching set of "I Paris" t-shirts for the twins, and a rather obnoxious snow globe for Haruhi. He couldn't decide on something for Mori-senpai, but that was probably only because he didn't say much anyway.

He sighed quietly, ignoring the stares of girls – and guys – who passed him by.

"You're brooding, Kyouya-sama," Tachibana said from behind a telephone pole.

Kyouya glanced up absently, not even realizing that his bodyguard had been following him.

_Well, of course he would have been._

"So?"

"So, why don't you jut go back?"

Kyouya didn't say anything.

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt just to – "

"There's nothing I can do," Kyouya said quietly. "He's got his mother, his friends, his inheritance…there's really nothing I can do."

"I think you're wrong, but suit yourself."

Kyouya glared up at the man, hating his bodyguard's insight into such situations.

"Just go."

Kyouya sighed again, and nodded.

Upon reaching the house, he steeled his resolve and walked through the front door.

_I'm gonna tell him._

He clenched one fist tightly, and walked up the stairs, making his way to the room Tamaki was staying in. His heart was in his mouth, and he thought the sheer fear he felt was fear of rejection, but was also fear of reciprocation. He was getting himself into a situation that could jeopardize his entire Ootori legacy. Just as he reached for the doorknob, however, he heard his friend speak, his voice muffled through the door.

"…finished it."

"Oh, I'd love to listen…" his mother replied.

"No…kaa-san, but this one's for..."

Tamaki's mother chuckled.

"So you _are_ in love with..."

Kyouya froze, hand hovering above the knob.

"…I guess I am."

"That's good...I think you suit..."

"Really!?"

"… I do."

"…we're different. I'm so…passionate, while…focused."

_Is he talking about…Haruhi?_

"I think…wrong."

"What?"

"…you both…equally passionate."

"Hmm."

"You'll see."

"I hope so."

"…loves you too."

"I know."

"Are you…take action soon?"

"… tonight."

"Good luck!"

"Arigato."

Kyouya turned and walked back to his room, not wanting to talk to Tamaki anymore.

_So he is in love with Haruhi. Why didn't he say so? It's not like I'd…I'd care…_

To his utter horror, two tears fell from the corners of his eyes, hitting the floor.

He leaned against the bedroom door and slid down, sitting on the floor. He buried his face in the crook of one arm, rested on a knee, and silently let tears trace unknown paths down his cheeks.

_I hate this._

"Hey, Kyouya!!"

Tamaki opened the bedroom door, poking his head inside.

"What, Tamaki?" Kyouya say on his bed, tapping away on his laptop.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I SAID NO, TAMAKI!"

Tamaki looked taken aback at his friend's tone.

"Kyyouuuu-chaaaann's mad at me again!"

Kyouya didn't say anything, and Tamaki stopped bawling crocodile tears.

"Are…you okay?"

Kyouya took a long, deep breath."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please go."

But Tamaki would have none of that.

"I want you to come with me," he said, and took Kyouya's laptop, closing it and placing it on the bed.

"…Tamaki…"

"Come!" Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand and gracefully guided him out of the room. Kyouya couldn't help but follow.

_Damn his hosting talents._

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Within a few moments, Tamaki had drawn his friend into a large, circular room. In the center, underneath a golden chandelier, a white grand piano sat.

Kyouya didn't say anything.

"Sit, Kaasan."

Kyouya looked up sharply at the blonde, aware of the playful title.

Tamaki smiled warmly, and Kyouya couldn't help but wonder…hope…but no. That was ridiculous.

Tamaki walked with al his grace and charm over to the piano and sat. Kyouya realized that he was wearing a fitted black tailcoat. He couldn't help but smirk. Tamaki, no matter the situation, would always dress up for a recital.

Flexing his fingers, Tamaki placed them on the white, shining keys, and began to play.

Within seconds, Kyouya was enraptured.

As Tamaki's long, pale hands floated over the keys, a soft melody echoed through the belly of the piano, beginning soft, then harmonizing in the lower and higher ranges. The song was so complex, so contrasting, that Kyouya couldn't help but lose himself in the music. There was a solid, stable chord; one that was played over and over and over. But then Tamaki's other hand would play something impossibly high, and then something impossibly low. The song was so familiar, so comfortable, that Kyouya began to relax.

_There's a…sweetness to the song,_ Kyouya thought. _But then there's a deep sadness, too._

He thought it was over too soon.

Tamaki stared at the keys for a minute, and then turned to look at him. But…this time, Kyouya felt _really_ looked at. Not just glanced at, not just looked at during a conversation. It felt as if Tamaki's violet eyes were drilling holes through his own. He held the gaze.

"Did you like it?" Tamaki finally asked.

"It was…" Kyouya paused, mulling over words in his mind, "stunning. Perfection. Beautiful."

He was expecting Tamaki to smile and giggle, joy at Kyouya's praise openly playing across his face. He was expecting Tamaki to – quite possible – throw his arms around him. What he was not expecting, however, were Tamaki's next words.

"It's for you."

"..what?"

"I wrote it…for you."

Kyouya wasn't able to ay anything for a few minutes. His chest had tightened.

"…for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Tamaki reddened slightly, and Kyouya was startled. His shoulders stiffened with apprehension.

If it was possible, Tamaki's face reddened even more. He took a breath. "Kyouya…I…I love you."

Kyouya's heart stopped.

"You…love me?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't move. Couldn't think. The pounding in his ears was so great, the blood rushing through his head was nearly too much to bear.

Tamaki crossed over to where Kyouya stood, and kissed him.

The raven-haired teen wasn't able to respond, his body in utter shock from the contact. He wanted to return the kiss, to lean into Tamaki and deepen the somewhat clumsy kiss into something _much _more passionate.

_Just do it, you idiot!_

He had just, _just_ begun to press into the kiss, when the power went out. Tamaki pulled away, breaking the contact. Kyouya blinked in the darkness, grateful for its cover.

"Dammit," Tamaki said. "This wasn't supposed to happen…oh dear…Kyouya…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Kyouya made up his mind.

"If you don't…I'm sor-"

Kyouya leaned in and kissed his friend mid-sentence.

Tamaki stiffened in surprise, and then responded. He took a small step closer, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's slim waist; their bodies flush against one another. Kyouya snaked his arms around Tamaki's neck, pulling him even closer.

To his great embarrassment, Kyouya let out a long, satisfied sigh, and blushed. Tamaki giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **Well, here it is. The final chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this for you guys, truly. :D I'll be editing the entire thing and posting it on my DeviantART, in one document. So, if you want to re-read it with a stronger (heh) sense of continuity, go ahead. XD

:3 This was the best chapter to write. No, actually, chapter seven was. This one was more fun to read. Heh.

I'd like to thank you all for leaving such awesome reviews. I really appreciate your feedback, and I always take it into consideration. 3 I'll be writing much more to come, and if you would like to read anything in particular, send me a request and I'll try to write it.

Behold the sexiest part of _A Lonesome Song. _Here we go!!

**Disclaimer: **Would Kyouya and Tamaki be fucking in the manga or (oh my) the anime? I think not! I do not own Ouran, because if I did, they so would be.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tamaki's lips were softer than Kyouya could have ever imagined, and he wrapped him in his arms as they kissed.

Tamaki hummed, breathing ragged. Kyouya's tongue parted the blonde's lips and they began to explore each other's mouths. Tamaki responded, leaning into Kyouya's form, letting out little moans of pleasure. Kyouya began to feel a tingling sensation that started in his stomach and moved down.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said, breaking their contact. His voice was almost perfectly steady…almost. "We shouldn't do this here."

Tamaki nodded and pulled his friend out of the room. Their eyes were locked, violet on grey. Kyouya was impatient, so impatient, to reach the bedroom.

They flung the door open with a crash, spilling into the room. Kyouya made sure to lock it before pushing Tamaki onto the bed. The lamps were off, only the moonlight from the window lit the room.

Kyouya turned Tamaki's body and to face him. His sculpted face was reflecting the moonlight, beautiful as art.

He took Tamaki's hand, kissed it, and drew it down to his own shirt, leading the fingers to the buttons. Shakily, the blonde began to unbutton it, face red.

The silk shirt slid off Kyouya's shoulders effortlessly.

Tamaki reached out and put his hands on Kyouya's chest, feeling the sculpted muscles, fingers dusting his hardened nipples. Kyouya closed his eyes, enjoying the feather-light touches.

"Hnn, Tamaki…" he let out a breath.

His hands flowed down to Tamaki's shirt – the tailcoat was long gone - and slipped his fingers under the hem. Within a few seconds, it was on the floor in a puddle.

Tamaki leaned forward, tentatively, and started on the buttons to Kyouya's jeans. The raven-haired teen assisted, breathing quickening, and slid the jeans off his legs and onto the floor. The bulge between his legs was very obvious, and Tamaki stared for a moment, blushing.

"Embarrassed?" Kyouya asked, tilting his head, glasses reflective.

"Just a bit," Tamaki muttered.

Kyouya smiled slightly and slipped off his silk boxers, crawling forward until he was straddling Tamaki.

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

Kyouya looked down, noticing the growing lump in Tamaki's own pants. Removing his glasses, he leaned forward, mouth encasing one of the blonde's firm nipples.

"Kyou…!"

Kyouya used his tongue, tracing lazy circles across the surface of the nipple. Tamaki moaned. He transferred his mouth to the other nipple, his hands roaming down…down, until they hit the waistband of Tamaki's trousers.

Kyouya flicked his gaze up to Tamaki's face, which was flushed and etched in a perfect expression of pleasure, and held the blonde's eyes with his own.

The raven-haired teen trailed his mouth down Tamaki's abdomen, stopping at the top of the trousers. His hands were deft, and Tamaki's pants were on the floor in seconds.

"Do you want me to…?" Kyouya paused.

"Y–yes," Tamaki gasped.

Tamaki's arousal was very great indeed. Kyouya marveled at the smoothness of the golden hairs that circled his bellybutton, winding around Tamaki's member itself.

"Have you ever been touched, before?" he asked, and a undertone of shyness laced his voice.

Tamaki took a sharp intake of breath. "N…no."

Kyouya looked straight into Tamaki's eyes, and then placed his lips – still closed – on the tip of Tamaki's erect penis. Tamaki shuddered, and Kyouya could feel his muscles tighten.

"You sure you're okay?" Kyouya was concerned.

"Kyouya…stop…talking…"

Kyouya flashed his friend a rare grin before taking Tamaki fully into his mouth. Tamaki let out a moan of sheer pleasure, hips twitching. Kyouya deftly used his tongue to play with Tamaki, sucking in rhythm with Tamaki's movements. The blonde's fingernails dug into the back of his neck.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki said, barely understandable amidst his moaning. "Under…more…oh my god!"

Kyouya pulled his mouth away quickly, letting go of the pulsating member.

"Turn over."

Tamaki obeyed, slowly, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Kyouya could barely contain himself. He quickly slicked his fingers in his mouth, and kneed Tamaki's legs farther apart. The blonde gasped in surprise when Kyouya's fingers brushed lightly over his hole.

"Wait…condom…"

Kyouya froze, realizing his mistake.

"Do…you have any?"

Tamaki pointed to the nightstand, and Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Prepared?"

"You always said I should be, Kaasan."

"So I did, Tousan." Kyouya smiled and opened the drawer, grabbing a (purple – he liked purple) lubricated condom. He ripped open the package and rolled it on.

"I need…you to relax. Follow my…instructions." Kyouya held his voice steady, but his entire body tingled with carnal anticipation. "Breathe in."

Tamaki did.

"Breathe out."

Tamaki did, and as his lungs relaxed, Kyouya placed the tip of his own dick against Tamaki and pushed. Tamaki cried out and Kyouya placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head, resting his stomach against his back.

"Relax, Tamaki."

Tamaki tried, and Kyouya pressed in farther. The boy squirmed in pain beneath him, and the raven-haired teen pressed a small, open-mouthed kiss against his pale shoulder.

_If Tamaki doesn't relax _now_, I'm gonna come before I can even get in…_

He pushed again, and, to both his great relief and excitement, he buried himself to the hilt. Kyouya held perfectly still, quivering, as Tamaki's gasps of pain turned slow, deep, and were laced with a pent-up orgasm.

_Now…if I…_

Kyouya moved slowly, pulling out, pushing in using small, short strokes. Tamaki moaned this time, his body flushing slightly pink.

"Kyou…ya…"

Kyouya changed his position, heart hammering. He thrust more forcefully. Tamaki gasped and then cried out as Kyouya hit his prostate.

"Oh…my god…Kyouya…more…"

Kyouya shuddered at the pure sex in Tamaki's voice and pushed again.

"Touch…yourself."

Tamaki dragged one hand down to his dick, lightly using his thumb on the head, rubbing down with his fist. Kyouya felt a stirring in his spine, and realized how close he actually was…

Apparently, so was Tamaki.

"Kyouya!"

Tamaki arched his back into Kyouya's thrust, his abdominal muscles tightening, and skin flushing darkly. Kyouya was squeezed from inside Tamaki, and the pressure sent him over that final edge. Heat, warm, wet, heat flowed from every pore, and he released, pupils dilated. Tamaki was crying out, and Kyouya pushed himself flat against Tamaki's back, giving little minute thrusts as they came together.

Tamaki collapsed, stomach sticky, and Kyouya pulled out. Neither could move, except to roll over and embrace each other.

"Tamaki…Tamaki…Tamaki…" Kyouya was so completely flooded with love and adoration with his friend that he couldn't contain his words anymore. The emotion shocked him, some. "Ashiteru…I love you…You're amazing, the biggest idiot I've ever known, but everybody still adores you. I still adore you. I'll give you anything, _anything_, Tamaki." He reached up and kissed the blonde's lips. Tamaki wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Tamaki kissed him back, and then rested his head in the hollow between Kyouya's neck and shoulder. Despite being the taller, he was, by far, the smallest of either of them.

They fell asleep like that, not waking until the next morning.

"So then I talked to Hunny-senpai, and he told me that he thought you liked me, too."

Kyouya groaned.

"And _then _I talked to my mother, and she said that she thought you loved me."

Kyouya refused to look at his friend, choosing instead to stare out the little airplane window.

"You know those times I sent you out of the hotel or house?"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki against his will.

"Yes? The times I was told to stay out for _a few hours_ when I had no idea what was going on?"

Tamaki grimaced. "Yeah. Wanna know what I was doing?"

"Writing my song."

"How did you know!?"

"Tamaki, I'm not an idiot."

"Of course not, but I thought I was being really sneaky about it…"

Kyouya only sighed.

"Ashiteru, baka."

Tamaki giggled, but then his expression turned somber.

"When we were in the hotel, you tried to kiss me."

Kyouya successfully suppressed a blush and nodded.

"Why didn't you?"

The raven-haired teen looked at his friend, an expression of mild incredulity taking over his face.

"Because, Tamaki, if you weren't at all interested in men, or in me, then I would have made a complete fool of myself, not only because I'd kissed you, but because I'd created much awkwardness in our relationship."

"Oh, I see." Tamaki mulled this answer over for a minute. Kyouya looked back down at his laptop. "Kaasan?"

"…What is it, Tousan?"

"Were you really upset about your ex-boyfriend, when you were crying?"

Kyouya rolled the thought in his head, wondering how to answer.

_He's pretty observant…for an idiot._

"No. I was upset because I thought that I had absolutely no hope to be with you."

_I'll just leave out the part about…uh…jerking off because of him…for now._

Kyouya jumped in surprise as Tamaki's lips connected with his own. He hadn't expected _that._

"And now that you are with me? How does that make you feel now?"

Kyouya turned fully to face his friend, roughly grasping his chin in his hand, pressing his mouth with Tamaki's. He didn't even care that they were kissing on an airplane, where everyone could see. He just concentrated on the feel of Tamaki's tongue against his, the heat of their hands, clasped around each other. He pulled away.

"I'm very happy…and very, very turned on."

Tamaki laughed again. "Touché. I think we should do something involving tight pants and us together at the next Host Club event, ne?"

Kyouya looked back down at his laptop. "You do know that I order the costumes, right?"

"Nn."

Kyouya cast a sidelong glance, meeting the blonde's quizzical violet gaze. He leaned forward and breathed into Tamaki's ear:

"I don't think you're going to be wearing anything…_at all._"

Tamaki let out a yelp, and then quickly recovered himself, laying one hand on his forehead dramatically, face red.

"But then, dearest Kaasan, the lovely ladies will see things they should not…" He glanced at Kyouya.

"You have a point. I also don't think I'll allow anyone, anyone but me, of course, to see you in the nude."

Tamaki blushed.

_Kyouya's Notes - Host Club Meeting #387_

_I'm supposed to be writing Host Club calculations here, but I'm rather apt to make other observations instead. This is probably the first time I've ever written in first person in my notebooks, but perhaps it's time I start. I think much better when I'm talking to myself, anyway._

_Tamaki…Tamaki hasn't changed much, since we slept together. There is a slight growth in wisdom; he's taken to making suggestive jokes with me ever since we came back. Nobody in the club has noticed anything yet. He wanted to tell everyone right away, that we're seeing each other, but I put a stop to it. Honestly, I don't think that I can deal with telling everyone that I'm dating him. Not now, anyway. I'm trying to get used to it, myself. I don't want to overstrain myself, since I have a tendency to do so already._

_Tamaki's getting better with his "sexual prowess." I've found myself putty in his hands more than once, now, but I still have higher control than he does. Less than five minutes into whatever it is we're doing and he's already on the edge. It's rather…cute, if I may use the word._

_As for me…I'm not sure whether or not I've grown very much. I'm rather in shock from all of this, even though I don't let on about it. Tamaki knows, of course – I don't think I could hide things that are going through my head from him anymore unless I really tried. And I'm not trying. He gets…easily wounded if I hide things. Just the other day he accused me of hiding my emotions. That conversation happily ended in orgasm, if I may say so._

_Finally reaching this goal…I don't really know where to go from here. Nobody yet knows, even though Tamaki and I are staying at each other's houses more often than not; one of the plus sides to being from rich lineage is that we're mostly left alone. I think Suou-sama might know, but he's just as observant as Tamaki, so who knows._

_Haruhi's rather upset about the whole thing. It turns out that she __had__ fallen love with him, in the end. He broke it to her – very nicely - that he doesn't feel the same way; that was the first time I'd ever seen her cry. Tamaki cried afterwards, since she told him she doesn't want to speak to him for right now. He truly does love her, but it is indeed in a familial way. He made me stay while he told her, sitting nonchalantly – and unnoticeably – in the back of the room. Haruhi had no idea that I was there, and has been skipping club activities since. Tamaki's trying not to fret, and has told me several times that he's not upset about losing her romantically. I mentioned that I understood, because I do. Truly._

_The twins are looking over here. I should probably stop and turn back to calculations before they get any strange ideas. It wouldn't be the first time that they "accidentally" burned/stolen/drowned/ripped/stained/trampled/eaten (yes, eaten)/sold one of my notebooks. This one has some things written down, memories of special times, so I must keep it safe._

_I'd just like to mention one last…observation. I'm honestly, truly, happy. I've bought out the Ootori Company, giving two thirds of it to my father to manage, and I've passed Ouran tests (once again) as number one in the school. I've also got the boy I love. There isn't much else that I'd ask for._

_World domination? Perhaps. That's on it's way. I __am__ the Shadow King, after all._

_Ootori out._


End file.
